Talk:Keiku Uchiha/Dreamscape
I have some valid questions about this character, and one complaint of plagiarism. Plagiarism Complaint I'll start off with the complaint. Two your Susanoo weapons are direct copies of Lancer's weapons from Fate/Zero. Gae Dearg and Gae Buidhe have the following effects in Fate/Zero. His Noble Phantasms are his twin spears, Gae Buidhe, a spear that makes any wounds caused by it unhealable, and Gae Dearg, a spear that pierces through mana. Now let's look at your two moves, which have Gae Dearg and Gae Buidhe written write above them. Gae Dearg Hama no Benibara (破魔の紅薔薇, Crimson Rose of Exorcism) is a spiritual weapon that takes the form of a spear. It can destroy anything created from or composed of chakra by simply touching it, by severing the physical energy and spiritual energy that all chakra is composed of. Gae Buidhe Hitsumetsu no Kibara (必滅の黄薔薇, Yellow Rose of Mortality) is a spear-like spiritual weapon that takes the form of a spear. It is cursed and can inflict wounds that cannot be healed or regenerated from by any means. So the two weapons destroy chakra, aka pierce mana, and make wounds that are unhealable. considering the name is applied to both of those things, and the fact that they have the same effect, I have no choice but to conclude that they are plagiarism, and ask you to change them. In addition to those two, your weapon Fragarach has the exact same effect as the Fragarach from F/HA. In the visual novel Fate/hollow ataraxia, the sword appears as the weapon of Bazett Fraga McRemitz. It is a weapon that, upon the activation of an opponent's strongest attack, reverses time and kills the enemy before they use their attack. Your version states, It is considered the ultimate form of counterattack. It works by warping causality to always strike the opponent in the heart with its blade right before they unleash their attack. Despite being released afterward and no matter how fast the opposing attack is cast, Kiri Eguru Senjin no Ken always strikes first by changing the flow of time to rewrite events so that it makes it own strike against the enemy before the opposing move was ever made, gouging out their heart and destroying their body from within. Note the causality concept utilized for Fragarach only exists within the Type-Moon universe, and is not established in any other version of Fragarach. The unimproved version also utilizes the causality reversal to pierce the heart before the weapon is used, which is a key component of Lancer's Noble Phantasm from Fate/Stay Night. Considering the extent to which these abilities all relate to a single source's abilities, I have no choice but to consider them copied from the Type-Moon Universe. I would ask you remove or change these sections of this article. Dreamscape This is on a less formal note, and is not related to my role as a Hunter-nin, but to my role as the Head Operator (HO) of the Dreamscape Project. Two things here really. One, you aren't going to become the secret ten tails jinchuriki, the only way to become the jin of the ten tails is to obtain the bodies of five beasts, and the chakra of the other four. You aren't taking Madara's legs. Not to mention that to have your Susanoo up during the IT would mean that you were near the battle, to notice what was going on, which would put you well in sensory range, meaning they'd probably notice the giant ass chakra construct near the battle. Which since uchiha would be known as extinct, likely would break canon. Top that off that Kakashi and Sakura were RIGHT next to it, the odds of you taking it without being noticed are unlikely. To finish off, Hagoromo manifested himself out of Madara's legs, which likely means he consumed all the chakra held within, leaving nothing to consume of the Ten Tails anyways. Two, this is more a question, How does Keiku keep all of his N-gan powers without the eye in dreamscape? Let's get some things straight Okay, first of all I modified my abilities using abilities I already made. Second of all, I got the ideas for my weapons from their folklore Wikipedia articles and then I found fate zero and incorporated some of its ideas into my weaponsbso whoever told you I was plegerizing needs to get their facta straight. Year u used pictures and copied words but how else should I reword it to get my point across? I can reword and or modify my weapons abilities, but Wikipedia has a list of mythological weapons that has these same effects and if you don't believe me, I can link tgem . I only used certain features from Fate Zero because its more mangan oriented. I had someone report me one time before to Seirentou and even he noted that it was from the Wikipedia article, so whoever is reporting this crap needs to do their research and actually ask me where I got the idea first. Second of all, the Manga never stated what happened to Madaras lower half, nor thebchakra within it and what you said was only pure speculation. By the time the kages found the body and Hago appeared, Kakashi and Sakura was already in Kaguyas dimension. I was going to link you to the article and ask you if it was a plausible idea if my character could use the Ten Tails Chakra and techniques rather than him being classified as its Jinchuriki, but seeing that I'm getting bashed for speculated reasons, I'll do my changes and link the articles needed for clarity Wikipedia List of Magical Weapons - Proves I got the idea from Wikipedia and not directly from Fate Zero as someone else stated. That's where I got my ideas from the weapons from, so its not plagairism if its based off folklore and magic. And last time I check, I can modify the effects of a weapon and its not plagiarism if I use Chakra instead of magic or other energies. If it didn't do as the folklore described in some fashion, it defeats the purpose all together. I can change and even exclude the causality warping properties altogether, as well as other things tomorrow. As far as names go, people here are big on Japanese names and stuff, so I copied the names because it was the only translations I could find on them. Otherwise I'd use their normal names. Princeharris1993 04:45, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :Couldn't understand that first paragraph. '''The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 12:15, April 12, 2015 (UTC)